An optical transmission device that supports a reconfigurable optical add/drop multiplexer (ROADM) function uses a wavelength selectable switch (WSS) that adds (inserts)/drops (branches) signals of arbitrary wavelengths.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-31575.